1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket assembly for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an chip module with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an electrical socket assembly adapted for receiving a chip module therein and electrically connecting with a PCB.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a convention electrical connector 1′ is illustrated. The connector 1′ comprises an insulative housing 4′, a stiffener 6′ defined around the housing 4′, a metal clip 7′ pivotably engaged on one end of the stiffener 6′, and a lever 8′ engaged on an opposite end of the stiffener 6′ for fastening the clip 7′ onto the housing 4′. The housing 4′ comprises an upper surface 44′ and a lower surface 45′ opposite to the upper surface 44′ and a platform surface 47′ projected between the upper surface 44′ and the lower surface 45′ and a planar sidewall 40′ surrounded thereof. The sidewall 40′ comprises an upper section 42′ and a lower section 48 that is the circumference of the upper sidewall 42′ is longer than that of the lower sidewall 48′. The lower sidewall 48′ is enveloped by the first sidewall 481′ and the second sidewall 482′ opposite to the first sidewall 481 and configured as a shape similar to that of the opening 603′ of the stiffener 6′, hence the housing 4′ can be interferentially mounted into the opening 603′ of the stiffener 6′. The housing 4′ defines a number of positioning poles 401′ on the platform surface 47′ adjacent to the outside of the first sidewall 481′ of the housing 4′. The stiffener 6′ defines a number of recesses 69′ for receiving the poles 401′. When the housing 4′ is positioned on the stiffener 6′, the poles 401′ of the housing 4′ are received into the recess 69′ of the stiffener 6 for getting a tightly interfering fit. At the moment, the upper surface 64′ of the stiffener 6′ is abutting against the platform surface 47′ of the housing 4′. When the chip module is mounted into the electrical connector 1′ and both connected to the printed circuit board, the clip 7′ applies a normal force on the chip module, which is vertical to a plane formed by the terminals 5′ to connect the chip module to the printed circuit board.
However, the connector 1′ has following drawbacks: the electrical connector 1′ assembled the chip module is connected with the printed circuit board, the chip module applies a normal force F′ on the housing 4′ along a direction vertical to the plane formed by the terminals 5, and the housing 4′ supports the normal force F′ by the interfering fit between the poles 401′ of the housing 4′ and the recess 69′ of the stiffener 6. So the housing 4 is easy to be bended by the forces F1′ and F2′ applied by the stiffener 6′ and the force F′ applied by the chip module. In this case, the solder balls 51′ of the terminals 5′ can not be accurately soldered with the printed circuit board, which affects the reliability of the connection between the chip module and the printed circuit board.
In view of the above, a new LGA connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.